Une enfant qui lui ressemble trop
by EloOdie
Summary: Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une enquête bien dure, pendant laquelle des souvenirs vont remonter devant Sarah Marie-Anne, 8 ans. J'essaierai de mettre un peu de ship. Fiction à reprendre si quelqu'un la veut.
1. Témoin oculaire

**NDA : **Voilà, chapitre corrigé ! Merci à Abva pour cette correction ^^

**Chapitre 1 : Témoin oculaire … Troublante ressemblance .**

« Tu fais quoi? » Interrogea Tony, un sourire taquin sur le visage, en se plantant devant McGee.

« Est-ce que je te demande, moi, ce que tu fais? » Rétorqua ce dernier, agacé par le comportement de son collègue. 

« C'est normal, il ne fait jamais rien, même pas son travail! » Ajouta Ziva, continuant de taper son rapport.  
Tony, ayant entre-temps vu ce que faisait McGee, retourna à son bureau en grommelant:  
« Vous ne pouviez pas me rappeler qu'il y avait ce rapport? Mais... »  
« Tu aurais dû t'en rappeler seul! Répliqua une voix derrière lui. »  
« Non, me tape pas, patron! » Supplia l'agent du NCIS en protégeant sa tête avec ses mains. « Je me suis fait mal hier! » Justifia-t-il.  
« Pas le temps, Dinozzo. On a un marine mort dans une ruelle, prenez vous affaires! »  
Tony soupira de soulagement.

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime. Comme bien souvent, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Une large flaque de sang s'étalait autour de la tête du mort. Le sang était encore frais et continuait à couler entre les dalles de la petite rue sombre. On finissait pas s'habituer aux crânes fracassés, aux mares de sang, aux familles détruites. Mais c'était effrayant de voir que ça devenait un quotidien, une habitude. 

La ruelle n'avait pas vraiment l'air accueillante. Les nuages couvraient le soleil, la plongeant dans une relative obscurité. Même si le mort ne devait plus vraiment s'en soucier. Ducky s'agenouilla devant le marine et commença à lui parler des nuages menaçants qui se rassemblaient au dessus de la ville.  
« Vous croyez qu'il est parti avec un souvenir du soleil? » Demanda une petite voix. 

Toute l'équipe se retourna et vit une enfant. Elle devait avoir neuf ans tout au plus. Un air triste sur le visage, elle s'approcha de quelques pas. Elle était rousse et... elle _lui_ ressemblait. 

Gibbs se figea. Son cerveau était bloqué, n'enregistrait plus aucune information. Elle était son portrait craché! Les yeux, la forme du visage, en passant par le petit nez et les longs cheveux. Il paraît qu'on a tous un sosie sur la Terre. Les morts aussi? Une enfant, toute simple. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit _elle_. Il aurait aimé, mais le temps ne s'arrête pas, et on ne retrouve pas les gens que l'on a perdus au même âge! En fait, on ne les retrouve pas tout court. La mort, c'est la fin. On ne l'accepte pas, mais on apprend à le supporter jour après jour. Souvent, surtout au début, on parle de ces personnes au présent, parce qu'au fond, ils n'ont jamais vraiment quitté notre cœur ni notre esprit, ils font partie de ce que nous sommes. Et pourtant, c'est la fin, le vide, la disparition. On ne peut plus parler à cette personne, on ne peut plus la voir sourire, rire, on ne peut plus la réveiller doucement le matin. C'est peut-être pour ça que son cœur espérait.  
C'est comme avec les nuages. Des fois on regarde le ciel, comme si on avait oublié qu'il n'y avait plus le soleil et qu'il s'était caché. La différence, c'est que lui revient toujours, tandis que les personnes à qui l'on tenait ne reviendront jamais. Pourquoi? Combien de fois a-t-il ouvert la porte de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, pour la réveiller? Bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Parfois, on se demande ce qu'est devenue cette personne, si elle est vraiment ailleurs. On en a l'impression, parce qu'on ne l'a jamais oubliée. On espère que si c'est le cas, elle nous attend là-bas, où qu'elle soit. Cette personne, nous aussi on attend de la rejoindre. Mais jamais on n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un ressemblant à cette personne comme un sosie débarque dans notre vie au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Ainsi, le moment où l'on ne pense plus aux disparus, le destin se charge de nous reprendre en main. Après tout, on a enfreint la règle: On a cessé d'y penser une minute! 

Elle lui ressemblait tellement! Elle ressemblait à Kelly! Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence qui régnait devint pesant. L'enfant reprit la parole, les fixant tour à tour. 

« Il l'a plus, le souvenir du soleil, comme quand il m'emmenait sur la colline? Les messieurs qui ont tiré sur mon papa, c'est à cause d'eux, hein? Je les ai vus. Ils ont sorti un pistolet comme celui qu'il m'a offert. Moi c'était un jouet, bien sûr. Il voulait un garçon, je suis une fille. Eux, les messieurs, ce n'était pas un jouet! Je le sais, il ne respire plus. »

Toute l'équipe, excepté Gibbs, s'approcha de l'enfant. Le cerveau de leur patron était en mode « déconnecté ». Ziva s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et lui prit la main, l'attirant doucement vers elle. Elle se savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, elle essaya donc de ne pas brusquer la fillette. 

« C'est ton papa? » demanda-t-elle doucement. 

« Oui, il s'appelle Jack Lids. Moi c'est Sarah Marie-Jeanne Lids. J'ai 8 ans » se présenta l'enfant, comme si elle était en classe, un jour de rentrée. 

Ce fut au tour de Tony de questionner la fillette. Il s'accroupit aux côtés de Ziva.  
« Elle, c'est l'agent spécial du NCIS, Ziva David. Moi, je suis l'agent spécial Tony Dinozzo. Derrière, c'est mon collègue Timothy McGee, mais tu peux l'appeler Tim. Et là, c'est notre patron Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Et eux, c'est Ducky et Palmer. Et nous, on peut t'appeler Sarah? »

« Je préfère Anne. » avoua l'enfant. 

« Alors Anne, dis-moi, tu as vu quelque chose? » interrogea McGee en se mettant lui aussi à la hauteur de Sarah.  
« Oui, mais je... » balbutia l'enfant, l'air perdu. 

Elle voulait aider les agents du NCIS mais elle s'affolait. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Lorsque les souvenirs sont trop violents, trop durs, au lieu de pouvoir hurler devant l'horreur, le cerveau rejette tout, laissant un grand vide. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Son père était mort devant elle. Elle avait été témoin de la scène. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer. Sa vie était partie en fumée sous ses yeux. 

« Où est ta maman? » demanda Palmer en plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite fille, espérant peut-être y lire les réponses à leurs questions.  
Ils avaient tous compris pourquoi Gibbs était resté figé, fixant la petite avec de grands yeux, et faisaient comme si de rien n'était.  
« Ma maman? »  
C'était une notion qui lui était inconnue. Une maman. Une mère... Elle connaissait la définition du dictionnaire sur le bout des doigts. Elle la lisait souvent le soir, cachée sous ses couvertures, à la seule lumière de sa lampe-torche. Mais elle ne savait rien de plus. 

« J'en ai pas. Elle est déjà partie. Mon papa est partie la rejoindre, hein? » fit Anne avec un regard suppliant.  
Son papa le lui avait dit, ils étaient heureux, tous les deux. Elle voulait qu'ils le soient encore, même loin d'elle. Gibbs, lui, venait d'atterrir. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
« Oui, ils sont ensemble. Ils te regardent et te protégeront toujours. » souffla-t-il. Il eut droit à un sourire de la petite. Ziva, quand à elle, sortit un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit, désignant le café voisin de l'autre main.  
« Tu veux une glace? »  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis à une table, regardant la petite manger sa glace à la vanille. Celle-ci avait le regard vague, plongée dans ses pensées.

_Flash Back d'Anne:  
Elle était assise à une table, une glace au chocolat à la main. En face d'elle, son père, un homme grand, maigre et brun, la fixait avec tendresse de ses yeux gris métallique._

_« Elle est bonne? » vérifia-t-il.  
« Oui! J'adore le chocolat. Comme maman, pas vrai? »_

_Elle en parlait souvent, de sa maman. Elle se l'inventait, lui donnait une apparence, des goûts. Son père ne répondit pas. Le chocolat n'était pas le parfum préféré de la mère de Sarah, il le savait, mais qu'importe. Elle se faisait une mère qui était à ses côtés.  
Un homme arriva soudain pour parler au père de la fillette. Celui-ci se leva et suivit l'inconnu. Son père ne s'emportait jamais, c'est sûrement pourquoi il le suivit docilement. L'enfant sortit de sa poche de l'argent et se dirigea en courant vers une serveuse pour lui donner les sous avec un grand sourire, laissant un généreux pourboire avant de courir rejoindre son père. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle réajusta sa veste en jean qui tombait sur l'un de ses épaules et se cacha derrière une poubelle.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit son père s'énerver. Il se mit à crier. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son père puisse crier et avoir un visage aussi dur.  
Lorsque les trois hommes eurent fini de s'acharner sur l'homme à terre et de lui tirer dessus, la fillette se précipita vers lui en criant:_

_« Pappaaaaaa! » Ce mot, qu'elle avait répété tellement de fois, d'un ton doux, faussement énervé ou rieur, montrait cette fois-ci toute sa détresse. Elle courut vers lui et se mit à pleurer. Son père respirait encore faiblement quand elle arriva à ses côtés. Il lui souffla un mot, tout simple:_

« Vanille »

Elle comprit de suite ce que voulait dire son père. C'était le vrai parfum de glace préféré de sa mère. Il avait lutté contre la douleur et l'inconscience qui commençait à l'emporter pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait tenté d'imaginer des dizaines de fois, pour que l'une des pièces du puzzle qu'elle s'était créé soit vraie. Pour qu'elle sache un détail, réel celui-ci, sur sa mère, sur la seule personne qui comptait qu'ils avaient en commun.  
L'enfant se mit ensuite à courir loin de lui, loin de cet homme qui était tout pour elle, alors qu'il avait déjà cessé de respirer. Elle se dirigea vers un banc, sous le choc, ne parvenant pas à croire à la vérité de la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle s'assit et sortit de sa veste une vieille photo de ses deux parents, ensemble, riant aux éclats. Elle dit tout bas:  
« Papa va venir te rejoindre, maman. Ça tombe bien, c'est ton anniversaire. Mais pourquoi est-il parti? Pourquoi maintenant? Il m'avait dit qu'il attendrait! »  
Flash Back End

Une petite review ? Please ! ^^


	2. Souvenir et culpabilité

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira …

Et merci à Abva pour cette correction et ses ajouts ! (Promis , je t'offre une tournée au médica's café ^^)

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenir et culpabilité  
**  
Son regard était fixé sur les vitres. Elle ne regardait pas l'extérieur, noyé sous une pluie torrentielle, mais les vitres. Anne observait, aucune expression ne déformant les traits de son visage, les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur les baies vitrées. Assise au bureau de Ziva, elle regardait les larmes des nuages glisser sur le verre, se croiser pour se rejoindre ou se séparer, laissant des traces brillantes sur le verre à leur passage.  
« Ça va ? » Demanda une voix dans son dos.  
Elle avait reconnu la personne qui se tenait derrière elle, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir quel agent venait la tirer de ses pensées pour la plaindre ou encore pour essayer de prendre une déposition.

« Tu as besoin de ton bureau ? » Demanda la fillette.  
Ziva n'avait jamais sut s'y prendre avec les enfants. Mais c'était à son tour d'essayer.  
Sarah ne recevant aucune réponse s'était levée pour lui laisser le bureau mais Ziva la retint.  
« Non , ça va. » Elle lui afficha un sourire avant de lui demander gentiment : « Tu pourrais me rendre un service? »  
Anne, qui étais persuadée qu'elle voulait lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu, la regarda, surprise.  
Ziva ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui prenait, mais elle espérait obtenir ainsi ne serait-ce que quelques paroles de la part de la fillette.  
« Bien sûr ! » Répondit l'enfant d'une voix assurée.  
« Prends cet argent, achète un soda et reviens me voir, je te dirais ce que tu devras faire ensuite. Oh et si tu veux un truc, n'hésite pas! »  
Anne acquiesça. Ils s'y étaient tous pris différemment, voulant savoir comment elle allait ou la faire sourire. Mais elle ne voulait pas sourire alors que tout allait mal. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait se prendre une friandise. Sans son père, cela n'avait plus aucun sens... Ziva lui dit d'un ton suppliant:  
« Oh, et s'il-te-plaît, ramène-moi le moins de monnaie possible, sinon cet idiot de Tony qui n'a toujours que des billets sur lui voudra encore que je lui fasse de la monnaie, et je n'en vraiment pas envie! »  
« Je suis idiot, moi? » demanda son collègue en arrivant derrière elle par surprise.  
Anna s'éclipsa alors, sentant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls.  
« Tu as trouvé un moyen de lui parler? » Demanda Tony.  
« Oui, je pense, répondit doucement Ziva, pensive.  
« Comment as-tu fait? »  
« Je t'expliquerais. »  
« Depuis quand tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants? »  
« Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'en ai aucune idée. » lui répliqua sa collègue. « J'aurais aimé savoir plus tôt. Pour Tali. » ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son collègue qui n'insista pas.  
Et sur ces mots, elle se rassit, n'ayant aucune envie de parler. On ne parle jamais des personnes qui nous manquent, c'est trop douloureux, et ça nous appartient. Ces sentiments qui nous affaiblissent et qui sont durs à supporter ne doivent pas être partagés. 

Anne marchait rapidement vers le distributeur. Elle savait de quelle boisson Ziva parlait, Gibbs en avait régulièrement un gobelet en main. Même s'il ne paraissait jamais vouloir le boire...  
Le soda en main, elle prit une barre chocolatée au distributeur de friandises. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, fixant le sol, ne voulant croiser le regard de personne. Mais elle finit par heurter quelqu'un.

_Flash Back  
Anne jouait avec une autre petite fille, riant aux éclats. C'était sa meilleure amie depuis leur rencontre, six mois auparavant. Elles parlaient toutes deux d'un garçon de leur classe, un ami qu'elles appréciaient beaucoup. Son amie, Tina, arrivait à lui redonner le sourire et la faire avancer, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible. Et elle était si drôle! Elle la faisait constamment rire. Elle était tout simplement une amie exceptionnelle.  
Mais un jour, en apparence si semblable aux autres peut finir bien différemment. On n'est jamais à l'abri du danger, de la peine, de la douleur, et encore moins de la mort. La vie est un fil si fin qu'il peut se briser à tout instant, si l'on joue trop avec le feu ou si l'on est tout simplement inconscient. Un regard, un avertissement aurait suffi. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû la sauver. Si seulement elle avait levé la tête plus tôt!  
Lors de cette après-midi qui paraissait si ordinaire, les enfants sortaient de la classe. Anne avait posé son cartable sur une table et attendait que son amie ait fini de rassembler les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour ses devoirs.  
« C'est... bon! On y va, Nini ? » Demanda Tina.  
Nini, c'était le surnom de Anne, venant de la dernière syllabe de son prénom. C'était un petit mot magique. Un mot rien qu'à elle !  
« Yes , Tita ! »Déclara Nini.  
Tita encore un surnom. Celui de Tina, c'était une longue histoire...  
Toutes les deux partirent vers leur colline préférée. C'était la leur, elles y étaient toujours. En connaissant par cœur chaque recoin.  
A la moitié du chemin , elle s'arrêtèrent dans un parc près de la route pour prendre leur goûter.  
Après cela , Anne déclara :  
« On fait la course jusqu'à la colline ? » Son amie affirma par un signe de tête.  
« Un, deux … » Mais Tita partit à deux.  
« Tu triches ! Attends moi, j'ai trébuché! »  
Anne avait toujours la tête vers le sol, et quand elle la leva, il était trop tard. Elle n'eut pas assez de temps pour prévenir Tita Elle l'attendait, sur le bord de la route, et fut heurtée par une moto. Tina était morte sous ses yeux. Par sa faute.  
Fin du flash back_

Gibbs agitait sa main devant le visage de la fillette.  
« Ça va ? Désolé, Anne, je ne t'avais pas vu.. »  
« Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Je dois y aller ! »répliqua-t-elle pour s'esquiver.  
« Où vas-tu? »  
« C'est à Ziva de me le dire. »  
Et l'enfant s'éclipsa.  
« Je suis là! C'est bien ce soda ? » demanda Anne.  
« Oui parfait. Il faudrait que tu prennes l'ascenseur. Tu sais à quel étage est le labo d'Abby? »  
« Oui, on m'en a parlé. Mais je l'ai jamais vu. »  
Elle avait une petite mine triste tout en parlant, le souvenir lui ayant fait de la peine.  
« Tu peux lui apporter ce soda ? Elle en a besoin pour travailler. C'est au deuxième étage en dessous, tout droit. C'est facile, c'est de là que vient la musique assourdissante! »  
« Elle est gentille ? » S'inquiéta la fillette.  
Ziva fut d'abord un peu surprise mais regarda l'enfant avec un sourire attendri.  
« Abby? Oui, elle est même très sympa. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au labo? J'ai un truc à faire en bas. » mentit l'agent.  
Anne fit oui de la tête. Un enfant qui voit mourir deux personnes lui étant chères, ne fait plus confiance. L'incertitude et la peur d'être trahie sont constamment présentes. Plus rien n'inspire confiance. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tony , où est la petite? » Demanda McGee  
« Quoi Mcguignol ? T'as perdu la petite des yeux ? » Se moqua Dinozzo.  
« QUOI ? Tu sais pas où elle est? » paniqua McGee.  
« Calme le bleu! Je sais où elle est. »

« Où? »

« Elle est au labo d'Abby. Elle y est allée avec Ziva. Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir. »  
« Tu t'es fait mal? » demanda McGee, changeant brusquement de sujet.  
« Ça te regarde ? »  
« Quoi, un truc qui n'as pas marché comme tu voulais ou ton armoire t'es tombée dessus? »  
« Non! » grogna Tony. « En parlant de ça, où est le directeur ? »  
« Quel est le rapport avec le directeur? »  
« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Mcfouineur ! »

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'agent du NCIS et la petite fille étaient dans l'ascenseur.  
« Tu es la seule qui ne m'a pas demandé si j'allais bien ou si je voulais en parler. » fit remarquer l'enfant.  
Ziva éteignit l'ascenseur et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.  
« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais m'en parler. »  
« Je ne sais pas comment je vais… »  
« Tu va sûrement mal. Tu as tout vu, pas vrai ? »  
« Je vais aller en prison ? » Interrogea Anne.  
« Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? » S'inquiéta l'agent.

« Oui. »

« Quoi? »  
Un enfant comme elle... Elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit !  
« Je l'ai laissé se faire tuer. Je n'y suis pas allée! J'ai été lâche et il m'en voudra toujours! »  
Une larme, puis une autre. Elle ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. Sa vie avait été réduite à néant. Elle n'avait rien fait mais était persuadée de l'avoir tué. Son amie et son père étaient mort à cause d'elle. La culpabilité nous fait nous détester, on n'est plus qu'un monstre à nos yeux. On veut tout oublier. On ne veut plus être qui l'on est.  
« Les gens qui ont tuer ton père t'auraient tuée. Tu es encore une enfant. Ne protège pas les adultes, c'est eux qui doivent te protéger! Et surtout, je doute que ton père ait pu souhaité ta mort. Il veut sûrement voir un sourire sur ta petite frimousse, de là où il est. »  
Elle ralluma l'ascenseur et lui fit un sourire :  
« Il ne veut certainement pas ta mort, mais veut sûrement que tu nous aides à attraper les méchants qui l'ont tué. »  
La fillette acquiesça avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et d'entrer dans le labo en criant:  
« Abby, baisse la MUSIQUE! J'ai ton soda! »

Ziva avait raison, elle, était encore là et pouvait aider à venger son père. L'enfant tendit le soda à la scientifique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOo

Et voilà ^^ Alors ça vous a plus ? Donnez votre avis ! Comment ? Bah , on peut mettre une petite review … La prochaine fois , promis , je vous met le mode d'emploi ^^

Bye , et au chapitre 3 ^^


	3. Les secrets militaires

Note d'auteur : Oula , je sais pas pourquoi , j'ai totalement oublié ma fic , mais c'est bon je vais réparer mon erreur – surtout que la fic est quasi toute écrite même si elle date ^^ Bon là c'est un petit chapitre , désolé !

New ! Chapitre... Corrigé Alors bien sur : Un grand merci à Skelette !

Chapitre 3 : Les secrets militaires …

Anne était assise sur une chaise dans le labo d'Abby. Elle avait le regard posé sur la barre chocolatée qu'elle avait prise au distributeur, elle semblait perdue dans de profondes réflexions sur l'intérêt ou non de la manger.

« Anne, tu ne veux pas manger ? » Interrogea Tony en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas….. »

Il se figea soudainement, comme si la réponse de la petite était invraisemblable.

« Anne ! Voyons, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as dans les mains ! La barre chocolatée la plus vendue au monde, elle apparaît dans plus de 10 séries et c'est même incompréhensible qu'elle ne se vende pas en pharmacie en tant qu'antidépresseur.

« A part cette barre de chocolat, t'as d'autres idoles ? » Taquina Anne, qui s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir sa barre chocolatée.

Tony regarda la petite, étonné. Finalement, elle était en forme pour une enfant qui faisait la grève de la faim.

« Abby, tu ne sais pas où se trouve le directeur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non » répondit-elle avant de se retrouver et de lui faire face avec un regard meurtrier.

Il sursauta devant l'air de sa collègue.

« Quoi ? »

« Gibbs n'est pas venu, alors que j'ai des infos ! Il n'est pas synchronisé aujourd'hui. Tony, fais quelque chose ! » Supplia t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, leur chef n'était pas dans son assiette. Il semblait perdu, toujours dans ses pensées et engloutissait une quantité de café impressionnante pour un être humain. Il avait peur de tomber sur la petite et vérifiait chaque recoin. Elle était comme un fantôme qui le hantait sans raison particulière. Cela semblait surréaliste : lui qui ne craignait personne… il évitait une enfant de huit ans.

« McGee, où est Anne ? » Interrogea l'agent senior.

« Avec Abby, il me semble… Dites Patron, c'est moi ou la petite ressemble à…. »

L'homme fit signe à son agent de se taire. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué.

« Des infos, McGee ? » Demanda Gibbs

McGee, qui avait déjà failli dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, s'excécuta rapidement et docilement.

Jack Lids travaillait sur des dossiers classés Top Secret de la NAVY, les dossiers ne sont pas accessibles. On a trouvé beaucoup de morts dans son entourage ces derniers temps : un ami d'enfance, Tim Carter, agent immobilier, que Jack connaissait depuis leur enfance. Il y a aussi une camarade de classe d'Anne, avec qui elle semblait proche. Cette dernière est, selon les rapports de police, morte devant Anne. Elle s'appelait Tina Soft.

Une photo de l'enfant s'afficha sur l'écran. Un visage souriant, innocent. Comment quelqu'un avait pu tuer une enfant qui paraissait être un ange ? Comment avait-on pu ôter la vie à cette adorable petite fille ? Sur l'écran se trouvait une photo, un simple souvenir et après tout : les souvenirs devaient être uniquement ce qu'il restait à ses parents. Une princesse, partie trop tôt à leurs yeux. Ce sourire, que plus personne ne verra, ces yeux qui ne s'ouvriront plus… La personne qui avait fait ça était sans cœur.

« Les coupables ? » S'énerva alors le chef.

« Euh…. Dans les deux cas, il n'a pas été retrouvé. »

Soudain, Anne fait irruption derrière eux. Au début, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'écran. Elle savourait sa barre de chocolat qui, comme lui avait dit Tony, était un bon antidépresseur. Le chocolat semblait à lui seul lui remonter le moral. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les sanglots avertirent les deux hommes de sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle regarda les photos, Anne y reconnu sa meilleure amie et l'ami de son père qu'elle considérait comme son oncle.

« Ils ont l'air heureux... Peut être qu'ils le sont encore » Déclara t-elle. Suite à cette phrase, les larmes cessèrent comme par enchantement. Il avait suffi qu'elle se réconforte pour qu'lle réussisse à détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

Le directeur réapparut, alors que depuis le début de l'affaire, il avait disparu et demanda :

« On m'a dit que l'agent DiNozzo souhaitait me voir, où est-il ? »

« Devant votre bureau » Déclara McGee sans quitter la petite des yeux.

Tony se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. En quelques secondes, il replongea dans son souvenir de la veille.

Il sortait de sa voiture pour se rendre chez lui après une longue journée. Il semblait fatigué et ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Il arriva devant sa porte, mais quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il enfonça la clé dans la serrure, il se remémora son chemin pour savoir ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et fut aveuglé par sa lumière qu'il se souvint : du parking, il avait vu les lumières de chez lui allumées.

Un coup l'assomma, et il plongea dans un sommeil lourd, avec des rêves étranges. Il se réveilla alors, un douleur à la nuque, et il trouva sur la table devant lui un simple morceau de papier.

« Si n'importe qui peut entrer chez vous, méfiez vous… Nous avons besoin d'informations pour un pauvre homme qui risque de mourir pour son pays, s'il meurt, nous comptons sur vous pour nous donner toutes informations apprises par le NCIS sur ses enquêtes. »

En bas de la feuille, il y avait un numéro à joindre. Tony finit pourtant sa soirée comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Toujours contre la porte, il vit arriver son directeur. Tony se redressa et le suivit dans son bureau où il lui expliqua son agression et lui demanda s'il pouvait y avoir un rapport avec Jack Lids. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Gibbs car ce dernier semblait trop troublé par Anne qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop de choses.

« Bien, merci ! » Déclara Ziva avant de raccrocher.

« Alors ? » Interrogea McGee.

« Son supérieur m'a confié que Jack avait reçu des messages de menaces ces derniers temps. En fait, ce qu'il s'est passé, d'après lui, c'est que ces terroristes essayaient de lui soutirer des informations, mais Lids n'a pas cédé. »

Ils l'ont sûrement tué pour ça… Conclut-il.

Malgré les menaces, ils avaient besoin du témoignage d'Anne car cela ne prouvait rien. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était assise au bureau de Tony. L'occasion pour McGee d'essayer de l'interroger.

« Anne ? ça va ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle sur un ton totalement normal.

« Dis moi, tu ne te sens toujours pas prête à témoigner ? Tu sais, tu risques bientôt d'être emmenée par l'assistante sociale…. »

Anne lança un regard à Ziva et se souvient de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, puis elle pensa à Abby avec qui elle était restée cette après-midi, puis à Tony et sa thèse sur la barre chocolatée et à toute l'attention que McGee lui avait portée. A part Gibbs qui l'évitait, elle avait été bien accueilli et ne voulait pas partir. Peut être que si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, quelqu'un accepterait ce la sauver des griffes de l'assistante sociale.

« Je veux bien essayer de me souvenir de ce que j'ai vu….. »

Et en quelques secondes, elle se replongea dans le passé. Et raconta tout en détail.

Elle s'était cachée derrière les poubelles, soudainement, elle entendit une voix qui commençait à s'énerver et à crier :

« Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » Cria un homme avec une capuche.

T'as intérêt à nous aider ! Cria un autre homme avec un T-Shirt noir.

Je ne laisserai pas ma fille ! S'énerva Jack.

Anne sursauta en regardant son père tout rouge, elle vit dans ses yeux aussi de la tristesse. Elle voulait y aller, mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle avait peur, peur car son père, d'habitude si calme, s'énervait.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'en veux pas ? Assume et aide nous ! Répéta l'homme à la capuche.

Mais Jack refusa. Il se reçut alors une première balle dans la jambe.

Anne versa une larme et voulu se réveiller, mais ce cauchemar était une réalité.

Son père se prit un coup et les hommes lui reprochaient de ne pas les aider. Ils continuait à dire qu'il ne laisserait pas sa fille….

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort » conclut la jeune enfant en pleurs…

« Non, on ne pense pas Anne… C'est plutôt à cause de ce qu'il savait »

Certes, elle était trop petite pour comprendre, mais Ziva et McGee lui expliquèrent que son père était une grande personne à qui on confiait de nombreux secrets.

Et si ces secrets l'avaient tué ?

Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez et encore désolé de cette immense retard. ^^''


	4. Un même tueur… et une assistante sociale

NDA : series-4ever Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Bah la suite est là ;) Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que ce week-end , j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Syndra : Merci ! Pour les fautes j'ai beau me relire : je n'arrive pas à corriger , l'orthographe et moi on est pas ami… Pas pratique pour moi qui adore écrire. Avant je me faisais corriger par quelqu'un , mais je pense qu'elle n'est plus trop sur le site , donc j'avais prévu de demander justement de l'aide pour la correction.

/!\ Je suis une auteur fâchée avec l'orthographe je crois ! Alorsj'ai besoin d'aide pour que quelqu'un me crorrige mes chapitres déjà poster ( sauf le 1 et le 2 je pense que ça va , je sais pas trop) et surtout le 3 et les futurs chapitre ! Help !

**Chapitre 4 : **Un même tueur… et une assistante sociale.

L'équipe fût mise au courant de l'agression de Tony la veille. Tout cela commençait à les préoccuper/

« Trois meurtres , une agression…. Ca commence a faire beaucoup , tous au boulots ! » S'énerva Gibbs qui commençait à perdre patience.

La plus à plaindre était bien sur , la jeune Anne. En quelque mois , elle avait perdu beaucoup de monde à ses côtés. Et elle n'avait plus de famille , pas une tante ou une grand-mère attentionnée.

Tout à coup , l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec son bruit habituel. Certaine personne se retournèrent pour apercevoir la nouvelle venue. Une femme , d'environ une trentaine d'années , un sourire ferme. Elle avait des yeux bleus , et des cheveux ondulés.

« Savait vous où est l'agent Gibbs ? » Demanda-t-elle à Palmer qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Euh… Oui , il est … Dans son bureau… » Hésita-t-il devant la femme qui le fixait d'un regard dur.

Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle… Il la prenait pour Superwoman ? Comme si elle savait où était son bureau. Elle attendait qu'il lui explique , mais le jeune homme semblait pétrifiait , ce qui sidéra la femme qui s'en alla.

Elle parcouru quelque mètre puis aperçu la personne qu'elle cherchant réellement : Sarah Marie-Anne.

« Anne ? » Appela l'inconnue.

Cette dernière se retourna , son cœur battant plus rapidement. Elle avait peur , peur qu'on l'enlève de ses nouveaux protecteurs.

« Tu sais où est l'agent Gibbs ? » Demanda la femme , avec un ton étonnement doux.

La jeune enfant était tout simplement terrorisée , son sang se glaça. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer une nouvelle vie , laisser derrière elle ses souvenirs. C'est sûrement à cet instant précis , qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait perdu sa vie , son identité et serait bientôt redonner à une autre famille , on lui demanderait de laisser de côté son père , sa mère , Tina…

Elle pointa du doigt sans même le regarder , le chef de l'équipe qui l'avait protégée

Gibbs s'approchait déjà de la jeune femme.

« Je suis Jenna Loker , l'assistance sociale en charge du cas de Sarah Marie-Anne Lids ». Récita-t-elle.

Gibbs regarda l'assistante sociale , puis l'enfant aux traits apeurée.

« Où va-t-elle aller ? » Demanda-t-il

«Dans un foyer d'accueil si nous ne trouvons un , mais nous en manquant cruellement. »

Cette perspective de laisser partir Anne , sans savoir où elle aller; lui fit trop mal au cœur. En regardant l'enfant , il vit sa famille , la peur qu'elle avait eu , quand elle apprit que son père partait.

« Cette enfant n'ira pas avec vous ce soir. Décida-t-il sur un ton irrévocable. »

Tout d'abord ils vit sur le visage de l'assistante sociale , passer un éclair de colère , puis elle se ressaisit et parut juste étonnée.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Ces derniers temps , trop de meurtre on eu lieu autour d'elle. Je doute que vous pouvez lui offrir la protection dont cette enfant a besoin. »

Anne regarda Gibbs avec un regard plein d'étonnement et d'admiration. C'était son héro du jour , il l'empêchait de devoir laissait son passé derrière elle trop rapidement.

« J'ai reçu des ordres . » Se défendit Jenna »

« Et moi , si je peux éviter qu'elle meurt , je pense que ce serait plus important que les ordres de votre supérieur , non ? »

Jenna regarda Gibbs , puis Anne qui semblait toujours aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre la femme.

« Bien , mais je dois savoir qui s'occupera de l'enfant. »

C'est à cet instant que la petite se mit à écouter plus attentivement ce qui se déroulait. Espérant ainsi savoir avec qui elle allait restée/

« Bien... Pour tout vous dire , je n'en sais rien encore. »

« Et bien , je vous passe ma carte. Téléphonez moi quand vous aurez plus de précision. » Ordonna-t-elle avec un ton peu amicale et en lui tendant une carte.

Gibbs saisit la carte par politesse mais son regard semblait bien montrer qu'il s'en moquait. Et lorsque l'assistante sociale se retourna , le chef de l'équipe afficha un sourire satisfait. Il posa la carte sur un bureau sans même y prêter attention. Dès cet instant il sut qu'il aurait des problème avec Vance le lendemain.

A ce moment , toute l'équipe revint , McGee du bureau d'Abby , Tony de sa pause café et Ziva de chez le légiste.

« Alors des informations ? » Interrogea Gibbs , tout en lisant la déposition de Anne.

« Oui , dans le meurtre de Tim Carter , il s'agit de la même balle que dans celui de Jack Lids. Et sur le lieu du meurtre de Tim Carter , la même moto que celle qui a tuer Tina a était repérée peu de temps avant l'agression. » Déclara McGee

« Apparemment , Jack Lids avait dut se battre récemment car il avait des bleus. » Enchaina Ziva

Anne fut sidéré d'apprendre cela et elle en fit de suite la remarque :

« Mon père ne s'énervait jamais ! »

« Vraiment ? » Interrogea Gibbs

« Oui , il avait horreur de ça. Horreur des gens énervés , des gens qui critiquent aussi »

« Tony ? Qu'as tu à nous apprendre ? »

Ce dernier qui revenait de sa pause café , n'avait rien a dire , il regarda ses collègues d'un air désespéré.

« Et bah... Anne a pris la dernière barre chocolaté. »

Tony eu de la chance car Gibbs était trop plongé dans la déposition de Anne pour se préoccuper de la réponse qu'il lui avait donner.

« Il s'agit de la même personne lors des trois meurtres. » Affirma Giibs.

« Oui , mais pourquoi avoir rapporter plusieurs personne pour le dernier meurtre ? » Interrogea McGee

« Aucune idée. Il est tard , rentrez chez vous. Aujourd'hui Anne dors chez moi , mais tous les soirs nous changeront pour plus de sécurité. »

Tous les agents saisirent leur sacs. Anne pris le sac que des agents envoyaient par le NCIS chez elle lui avait ramener. Elle n'avait que quelque affaires et semblait perdus devant tous ce qui se passer derrière elle.

Bon , je vous en supplie si quelqu'un est doué en orthographe : pourrait-il me corriger mes fautes ? Si oui , envoyer moi un message privé. Merci ! Et si ça vous a plus ( ou si ça vous a pas plus d'ailleurs aussi ) commenter !:)


End file.
